The IDDRC Administrative Core will be responsible for the management and administration of the overall U54 IDDRC. This core, led by Dr. Abbeduto (IDDRC Director), will provide oversight for the cores and research component, and will promote coordination and collaboration within the IDDRC and with investigators and organizations outside the Center. The Administrative Core of the MIND Institute IDDRC is designed to meet 12 objectives: 1. Support the development and implementation of the scientific agenda of the IDDRC. 2. Ensure that the cores of the IDDRC provide excellent service, and are cost-effective and well-matched to the needs of IDDRC research projects. 3. Ensure that the IDDRC research component makes timely progress in addressing its specific aims and spurs additional broad-based translational research on IDD. 4. Ensure that the IDDRC has the resources needed to fulfill its mission. 5. Create a sense of centerness among the IDDRC investigators and staff. 6. Promote innovation. 7. Integrate the IDDRC into the broader context of the UC Davis campus and the NICHD IDDRC network. 8. Foster partnerships with individuals who have IDD and their families. 9. Promote the growth of clinical trials. 10. Optimize the use of technology in IDDRC research and dissemination. 11. Support the recruitment of new faculty to the IDDRC. 12. Support training and mentoring activities related to the IDDRC.